Audrey's Day Off
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Major spoilers for episode 205. My take on what might happen after watching the trailer for the episode. Read at your own risk. It's also unbetaed.


**Author's Note: **There are spoilers big time in this story for episode 206 so if you don't want to know don't read...

Leave a review if you like and I just might find a plot bunny or two and write some more. Chapter two of Spiralling Out of Control will be up on Saturday.

* * *

><p>Nathan Wuornos, acting Chief of Haven PD, walked slowly down the street trying to keep the thought of Audrey spending the night with Chris and he'd missed his chance to tell her how he feels. If only he'd spoken up sooner but now it was too late. Missed chances seemed to be the story of his life. He'd only discovered that his father loved him just before he died.<p>

His phone rang and as he answered he glanced at the time. It was getting close to crunch time. "Yeah Audrey, I'm here. How's it look."

"_It__'__s __all __clear__."_

The church bells began to ring and Nathan was almost glad because it would soon be over, but then he'd have nothing to keep Audrey away from Chris.

"_Okay __remember __to __keep __you r__eyes __peeled __the __accident __happened __right __after __the __church __bells __at __noon__. __How __does __it __look __for __you__?" _

He wondered if he should tell Audrey to go home, that he could hand this by himself. Did they really need two people to stand guard the street corner? She deserves to have time to herself, he didn't control her life, but he also knew that Audrey wouldn't leave.

"Not making many friends but pretty quiet around here." Nathan turned and headed back the way he'd come trying to get the picture of Chris and Audrey linking hands in the barn and how his own hand had itched to feel her touch.

"_Maybe __it__'__s __not __going __to __happen __today__."_

As though Audrey's words had conjured it, Nathan turned to find a car bearing down on him. There wasn't time to get out of the way and the last thought he had before he flew through the air was: if he died Audrey would never know the truth.

The next thing Nathan knew he was on the ground and he was alive. He had to wait a moment before he as able to breath and he slowly got to his knees grateful to be alive. Footsteps pounded on the pavement and he turned to to see Audrey standing there. To him she'd never looked more beautiful and he could stop a smile from crossing his lips. It wasn't too late, for once he hadn't lost. "I'm okay."

He hoped to reassure he but there was a look of horror on her face as he got to his feet and he knew something was wrong, very wrong.

"Nathan!" She took a step toward him with her hand outstretched.

"I'm-" Nathan looked down as his hand brushed something protruding from his body. A large chunk of wood stuck out from his lower abdomen. He knew it should hurt, that he was in trouble but his only thoughts were for could see Audrey fighting to stay calm as she stepped forward and he knew he had to live, she didn't deserve to loose someone else.

"Nathan-"

The world around him began to blacken and he knew what this was. He was out of time and the worst thing was Audrey would be alone in her fight. Has this been an assassination? Was he the target or a incidental victim. He began to sway and Audrey rushed toward him, catching him before he fell face down on the pavement causing more damage.

"Oh uh-"

Audrey was at his side to lower him to the ground as his legs gave out. Nathan's whole body was shaking and he knew he was going into shock, but he fought to hold on. He had to stay here for Audrey, to protect her.

Audrey screamed at the crowd that had gathered, "Can someone call 911; we have an officer down."

Somehow Nathan knew he wasn't going to make it, that this was the end and worst of all it wasn't fair. After all this time he'd found someone who completed him and now fate was taking her away again, but he had to make sure she had the pieces to the puzzle he was leaving behind. "Grey sedan, male older, medium build, didn't get a plate." Nathan looked at the chunk of wood sticking out of the wound. "This is kinda strange." And it was, the wound didn't hurt although it should be excruciating the only sensation he felt was Audrey's hands. They were warm and he's missed her touch; he'd missed her these last few days.

Audrey pulled him close him close and he could tell she was close to tears.

"I'm not gonna let you die okay. Do you understand me! Stop it do you understand; I'm gonna fix this!"

Nathan smiled at her tone; she never gave up, but the blackness was gaining strength and he couldn't fight it for much longer. "Doesn't hurt; the only thing I feel is you." Nathan fought to say more but he lost the war; his eyes slowly closed and then his hand fell to his side.

* * *

><p>Audrey swallowed the scream that threatened to crawl up her throat. "No, No, NO!" Taking his hand she felt for a pulse. He couldn't have be dead. "Stay with me, Nathan, you can't leave me, please."<p>

The ambulance's siren split the silence. "You hear that Nathan they are coming for you. I need you to fight, please Nathan I can't lose you. You're the only person I trust, please!"

A warm drop landed on her hand and Audrey looked up expecting it to be raining, but only blue sky was above her and as another drop fell she realized the water was her tears.

The EMT finally arrived and Audrey backed away but only a few paces as they moved over Nathan securing the stake so it wouldn't move and do more damage during transport. The two EMTs lifted him on to the gurney and began to wheel him away. For a heart beat Audrey just stood there watching Nathan disappear but then she called out. "Can I ride with you to the hospital?"

The two men paused and then shrugged. "Sure, climb in Audrey."

She smiled gratefully and followed them to the vehicle. She was about to step inside when Chris appeared. "Where are you going?"

"With Nathan he's hurt. He needs me."

Chris' features clouded over. "What about me; I need you too. Nathan won't even know your there, there is nothing you can do for him right now. Let's have our day and you can go see him later, when he's actually awake."

Audrey looked at Nathan and she knew this choice meant more than just today if she went with Nathan that was the end of her and Chris and she just didn't care.

"Audrey are you coming? We're in kinda a hurry here." Called the EMT from inside as he tapped Nathan's vein and started an IV.

Looking at Nathan, who looked very pale against the sheet on the gurney and then back at Chris, Audrey made the choice between the two men.

Looking over her shoulder she said, "Goodbye Chris" She sat down in the ambulance and the doors closed with a tone of finality.

Bending close to Nathan she whispered. "I'm here Nathan, I'm not going anywhere. Not now not every."

As she took Nathan's hand, Audrey didn't regret her choice knowing this was where she needed to be, this was where she belonged and she was sorry it had taken her so long to see it.

* * *

><p>Check out my website, just Google my penname and read more of Spiralling Out of Control there and all my other fics.<p> 


End file.
